An Unlikely Unity!
by Knoto
Summary: Just a One Shot between Hotaru and Makoto. An exploration of sorts, perhaps a study as too why these two would possibly make a good couple. It's not overly fluffy, but I hope you like it Please Read and Review! There is more info inside.


A/N: This is purely a going to one a one shot fan fiction. I just felt the random need to write this since tonight I have been unable to sleep. Please Read and Review. Basically just a few words shared between two Sailor Moon characters that I feel don't get nearly enough credit when placed in a relationship together.

For the record Hotaru is a Senshi who is the Senshi of death and destruction! That being said I want it made clear that while I'm keeping both her and Makoto the ages that they were at the end of the anime series one must understand that even if her age is roughly fifteen she's mentally far more advanced, as expected for someone of such an important responsibility. It is in this fact that I personally think she could very well match up with any of the Senshi for any number of reasons. (Bar Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna for the obvious reason)

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! (If I did there would be FAR more done with Hotaru's character!)

* * *

It was the start of summer vacation as two figures groaned at the amount of sunlight invading their sleeping space. Opening one eye Hotaru noted it was early afternoon, muttering a few choice words she promptly shut the blinds and found her way back to her spot in bed. She wasn't a lazy person by nature, nor was the sleepy figure next too her, yet they had only had a few hours of rest.

Hotaru had spent the night over at Makoto's apartment after a night of goofing off with the Inner Senshi. The two had been in the start of a relationship, although no one would have actually guessed that's how it would turn out. The two of them were very different in terms of personality, at least outwardly. Inwardly the two of them shared far more in common than anyone could even begin to guess.

It was amusing to think about actually, if one gave time for such idle thought to plague their mind. Hotaru was an independent individual, and Makoto was very much the same. The reasons why were vastly different, yet in the end, the road life took them on had taught both of them one simple thing. If one learned to live a lonely life without needing to rely on others then you would be better off. That was what the world had showed them. It was ok to be alone.

Now that phrase had been uttered in the depths of places neither dared to allow another person entrance. Only in the solitude of their minds would the thought arise freely, and away from prying friends who claimed to want too help. Makoto had to be alone, that was her mindset. Hotaru also shared that mentality as well. Yet in the morning hours Hotaru spent curled up next to the brunette she felt anything but that single thought.

The teenager next too her was warm and loving, despite having the build and a temper to rival that of an enraged Tigress. It was true that Makoto was very strong, and would bare her claws to anyone who dared to mess with her, or those she called family. The part the evened out the strength was that it was her power that gave her the need to be weak. Hotaru allowed her mind to wander how hard of a life Makoto had before becoming a Senshi. She knew it couldn't have been easy by any means, yet Makoto had a fondness to keep her past locked away with a key hidden deep within her heart.

Hotaru was indeed strong, but more like that of a panther. She was far more like the depth of night, hiding within the shadows of her past. They were not something able to be hidden easily; rather the things that plagued her were the things she was unable to hide. The purple light in her eyes, the dreams of her memories, fragments of stories told, yet held no real grounds to believe them or call them a lie. That's what got under her skin, what she could possibly have no proof of.

Her mind drifted to sleep by the musings she kept in the back of her mind, well aware of the arm that had pulled her closer, the sleeping owner's attempt to find her own comfort from the dream that could frighten her. The dreams they both had could haunt them nightly, and a lot of lost sleep became the result. Still the solace found in the arms of one who understood made things less painful.

Hotaru knew that Makoto feared only one thing; the death of others. Often if Makoto did cry, it was because of that fear, the fear of being left alone in the world, the fear of being abandoned. Both of them knew those fears all too well. That's what had brought them together in the first place. A similar position both girls feared.

~~~~~~~~~~The night of the storm~~~~~

Loud noises, the one thing she hated with a passion. She liked quiet, calm things, not the rattle of some very angry thunder. Ironically she happened to be next to the very Senshi in charge of the thing she wished would stop making its prescience known. "Can't you make it stop?" Hotaru asked under a pile of blankets before burring herself deeper to hide from the noise.

"Sorry, I can't." Makoto sighed as she looked outside; the rain was leaving sheets of water where ever it happened to fall. The clash of hail added to the danger and as a result Hotaru would end up spending the night at Makoto's. They had no power and the only light in the room happened to be candle light and the weird floating orbs near the blankets. "What about you? Can you get those little buggers to find some place else to float around. They give me the creeps."

Hotaru just laughed at her friend and her inability to tell what the orbs were. "Sorry, but I can't just kick them out of their own home. Besides would you really want me to do that to your family?" the thunder hadn't made any noise so she allowed herself to look around her. The two floating lights like the color of Hotaru's eyes floated around not bothering the environment around them. The spirits were nothing to be afraid of. "They are your parents after all." She spoke calmly as one landed in her palm.

"What?" Makoto gawked slightly as another thunderclap caused Hotaru to hide again. "Those floating lights aren't really my parents are they?" The brunette asked confused as the small glowing masses continued floating around the blanket. "I never see them here unless you're here."

"Of course you don't." Hotaru sighed "They are feeding off of my energy, that's how they can be seen, but they are here regardless, any time day or night. When I'm here they are able to manifest themselves." Her explanation left her wondering what her friend had been thinking, what type of expression would she allow to show knowing her parents were still in the vacuity.

"Funny, you're not afraid of floating spirits yet you freak out at loud things like thunder. Why is that?" Makoto was genuinely confused, and if she was honest with herself she was also worried.

"I'm not sure, I guess it's because I see spirits all the time. I can't see thunder, but I know for fact electricity hurts like hell. I had that accident in the lab, and even if I can't remember the feeling of being shocked or burned, I can vividly dream about it." It was around that time the two lights started to float around in circles haphazardly, one chasing the other.

"What are they doing now?" Makoto raised an eyebrow. If that was her parents they sure were acting odd. Then again she could remember a few moments in her childhood where she wondered if they had lost it. The two masses bolted into the kitchen and flickered out of the air.

"From the looks of it, leaving us alone." Hotaru laughed as she recounted what had actually gone on. "Your mom had told your dad to leave the room, he didn't listen and quite literally she chased him out herself."

"and why exactly would she chase my dad out of the room?" Makoto didn't get it, why on earth would her mother do that for. Then it dawned on her. If they were always around they knew she was lonely, even more than that, they knew she wanted to be loved. They also would have seen her room, which most certainly stated her preference was not towards men. "She just set us up… didn't she?" Makoto answered her own question.

"I wouldn't have spoken so bluntly, but yes." Hotaru affirmed not really sure what to think. Makoto's parents couldn't speak for those of the living to hear, but Hotaru governed their realm so she heard them clearly. They weren't beings that would cause trouble, and that's why she didn't particularly care where they happened to float around. "She's worried about you, ya know."

"Why is she worried? I'm fine, I'm in good health, I am doing halfway decently in school. Why would she be worried?" It was only a partial lie, on the outside she was fine, and on the inside she was hurting. That was her life; it's how she knew to live.

"She worries for you the same way as the outers worry about me. They may be my parents, but they are Senshi and they know I also have the burden to carry. You are much the same, tell me your fine and I'll know it's a lie. I use that phrase far too much and so do you."

* * *

Back then, on that night more truths were spoken, more things were understood. At that time a deep understanding had become of it, and in that became a friendship. Over time that friendship grew and although the other Senshi had a hard time fully understand how that even began to happen the two of them understood it completely.

Though that friendship had now progressed into the stages were soon going to be claimed as uncharted territory one thing still remained true. They had not claimed love, they had not claimed devotion. Instead they had claimed to not be alone, their current union was built up of the facts that they both wanted to remain behind closed doors. Their memories slowly needed healing and the horrific nightmares needed to subside. Neither were quite ready to claim love, but in the end even in these very early stages they could claim companionship.

After Makoto found out that her parents were in reality always by her side she became far more mindful of what she said and did in the presence of her living room. Most would have found it odd that she openly welcomed what would otherwise be an invasion of privacy. Hotaru however had found the solution for this when she granted them immunity from her powers. This simple role allowed them to manifest themselves easily for a limited amount of time, thus making their presence known. Sadly there were still limits, for example, communication wasn't possible in any verbal context. Still though, even the sight of her parents offered Makoto warmth, even if they weren't in a mortal shell. It was better than thinking she had been abandoned even if they hadn't passed away willingly.

In the living room, away from the sleeping teenager's two small orbs of purple light float over the coffee table. They were calm and peaceful. As one flew down the hall and peered through the crack in the door it couldn't help but inwardly smile at the sight that graced her. Both girls were cuddled innocently under the covers sleeping soundly. It was within these simple things Makoto's mother knew her daughter would be alright.

-End-

* * *

I know it's not overly romantic or anything like that, however I was attempting to look at this from the perspective that both of these characters aren't just what they appear to be, even if thats all that we see. As you've noticed I don't dive past the depths normally found (makoto's extreme need for romance for example), yet I do hint there is more too it than what we see. I believe that in the start of a relationship this is how the interaction would be. Please Read and Review. let me know what you think. I know this pairing is rare, however I will dive down more deeply with this type of concept when working on the "She's With Who?" storyline.


End file.
